Individuals and businesses often send invoices to other individuals or businesses for providing goods or services. When sending an invoice, an individual will typically include an invoice amount and a time period within which the invoice should be repaid (e.g., a term of repayment). Often, a discount may be offered to the invoice receiver for quick payment. However, it may be difficult for the invoice sender to determine an appropriate discount to offer to achieve the desired result.
Typically, the invoice receiver is required to pay the invoice amount within the term of repayment. In addition, discounts may be given to the invoice receiver for early payment. However, often times invoice receivers may not have enough cash on hand to pay a large invoice. Therefore, it may be difficult to repay the invoice in a timely manner or receive the additional benefit of discounts offered by the invoice sender.
The figures depict various embodiments of the techniques described herein for purposes of illustration only. It should be readily recognized from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of the techniques described herein.